Snowball's chance
by Stardind
Summary: After Harry dies he is reborn in none other than Severus Snape. MPREG charater death
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and for those of you who are new welcome! I am Stardind AKA Namira Scorpion. Read my other stories! For all my loyal fans welcome back! This is A Snowball's Chance.

Now sit back and relax as I spin this tale for you -waves wand and the world goes black-

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*)_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione, stared up as the black tower broke through the thick fog and came into their sight. Albus shivered as he remembered why they had to be there in the first place…

1 YEAR AGO TO THE DAY …

Harry had been charged with killing Cedric Diggory at just 15. He had thought that his friends and family would stand by him and get him out of these charges considering he didn't do it, but to his surprise and heartbreak most of his friends testified against him, talking about how he had been going dark all year.

Harry stared in shock as Fudge read the verdict… guilty of all charges. Harry grew deathly silent and lowered his head as the aurors grabbed him roughly and lead them from the court room. Shouts of anger and disgust followed him from his closest friends. At least who he thought were his friends.

"Your parents would be ashamed!" Remus shouted threw his own heart break and a black dog next to him barked. Harry withdrew deep into himself… darkness seemed much more pleasant…

PRESENT DAY…

Dumbledore stumbled out of the boat followed by everyone else and headed into the prison quickly, the release papers clutched tightly in his hand. The head guard met them personally at the front gate and lead them through the deepest, darkest, coldest parts of the prison. The guard went to a rusty cell door and opened it with a large key before pulling the door open with much effort. Dumbledore reared back and placed a sleeve over his mouth as the smell of rotting flesh assaulted his nose. Everyone looked in and stared in horror at the dead grey body of Harry Potter, innocent boy-who-lived.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Harry swirled around traveling at impossible speeds through the thin night air. He refused to die the way he did, starved to death in a small dark cell; instead his soul ripped itself from the dying body just in time and took flight. Harry thought of all the people who thought him innocent (a very short list) and came to the conclusion that only one person would be suited as his new parent. Now all he needed to do was find him.

Harry spotted a crow and remembered something about crows carrying souls to where they desired to be. Floating down he attached himself to the crow's feathers.

"Swift midnight crow I am a soul tired from my endless search of a parent. The man I am looking for is Severus Snape of England. Do this humble soul a favor by finding this man and giving me time to enter his body as a child."

The crow felt his pride stroked by the kind soul and answered with as much poetry as Harry.

"Tired soul I will find this Severus Snape of England for you and attach myself to him so that you may be born again and receive the life which was lost early by you." Flying swiftly through the night air he landed on a building in Diagon ally searching the crowds until he spotted the grouchy greasy haired potions master. The crow squawked loudly and dove down landing on the potions master, gripping his robes tight in his talons until he felt the soul float into the man's body.

Severus Snape was not a happy camper at the moment, a crow had decided that his robes looked like a tree and gripped onto his robes like its life depended on it. Severus shook his robes and screamed at the strange bird until it finally squawked and flew away. Severus scowled after the bird and checked his pockets to make sure the crow hadn't taken any of his precious potions ingredients. What he didn't know is that the crow had left something much more precious behind, which would be arriving in six months.

Harry was shocked to discover that Severus was already pregnant, three months pregnant in fact, but the baby was dead, leaving a body that would grow up and break Severus's heart. Settling happily in the warm body of Severus's already made baby he sighed with contentment.

"I could get used to this" he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

3 DAYS LATER…

Severus swirled around a potion nervously, tapping his foot as he sat in the large dining room in Grimmauld place. He couldn't care less about the order meeting; all he cared about is what color the potion would turn. The mood in the room was gloom as Dumbledore relayed the news that Harry Potter died before they could release him from Azkaban.

"The ministry is doing a very thorough investigation about the treatment of prisoners in the prison and is trying to figure out how Harry wasn't fed regularly." Severus snorted at that making everyone turn and glare at him.

"We all know why Harry wasn't fed regularly and we all know why he was sent to Azkaban. Fudge thought Voldemort was dead. I think its funny evidence was found that he was innocent after it was discovered that the dark lord was still alive and well." Severus said bluntly. Sirius felt tears come to his eyes as guilt ripped his heart in two.

"Severus…" he tried. Severus just snapped an annoyed glare at him before going back to the potion.

"The evidence was of course from the ministry and with no Veritaserum or Pensieves it was your "trial" all over again" Severus snapped. He hadn't been feeling good as of late and the only thing he hadn't tested for he was trying to test right now but the damn potion was taking long and his anger (and headache) got worse with each passing second the Order of the Phoenix talked. Sirius broke down into heartbroken sobs and Remus tried to comfort him as the rest of the order glared at the right Severus.

Finally the potion started to change colors and Severus's eyes widened in horror when it turned to a soft blue. Standing up he actually yelled in frustration before throwing the vial against the wall and starting to storm from the room. Everyone watched as he stopped by the door and leaned against the wall before throwing up his stomach contents all over the rug. The witches and wizards closest to him quickly jumped up and dodged the stomach fluid.

"Severus!" Madam Pomfrey yelled in worry; hurrying over to the man and helping him stand straight.

"I'm fine." He snarled, running up to his guest room and slamming the door shut. Pomfrey sighed, spelling the throw up away and looked at Dumbledore worried.

Severus leaned against the door panting, heading to the bathroom and brushed his teeth furiously. He couldn't believe he could be so irresponsible as to let this happen! Knocked up at his age was not a good thing, he was too fucking old and tired and he just didn't like kids. Period, that's it, the end. Now he had one growing inside him.

"Sev?" His lover asked timidly "What's wrong?" Severus sighed and turned gathering the broken man in his arms and kissed his forehead, guilt racking him for the way he yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Siri. It was insensitive of me to yell at you like that…" Severus whispered as the man broke into a new set of tears.

"I lost him Sev! If Prongs was here he'd curse me a new asshole! I'm a horrible excuse for a godfather!" Sirius yelled, sobbing into the man's chest. Severus patted Sirius's head and continued holding him close until a wave of nausea forced him to pull away and worship the porcelain god.

IN THE TUMMY…

Harry was almost wiggling with anger. How dare Severus and Sirius get together! Did Severus not remember the awful things Sirius did to him? Wasn't Sirius supposed to be marrying Remus or something? He made Severus have another bout of nausea in his anger and huffed in his head.

"Serves you right!" Harry screamed to his new mother even though he couldn't hear him. After anger came sadness. Sirius Black, the man who hurt him the most, was his father.

On a more important note he was hungry after making Severus puke up his food before it could get to him.

OUTSIDE…

Severus stood in the kitchen nursing his tea as chicken, that was cut into strips and had a light coating of pancake mix powder (instead of flower) and lemon pepper, sat resting in boiling oil. Sirius was watching him and wrinkling his nose.

"Sev why are you eating that?"

"I'm not eating it I'm waiting for it to cook so that I can eat it." Severus said continuing to sip his tea that was laced with a strongest anti-nausea potion he could find that wouldn't hurt the baby. Sirius gave him a slightly annoyed look before going back to his coffee.

"So what was that potion you were swirling at the meeting?" Sirius asked softly.

"You know what it was. I believe you took the same potions class as I did."

"I know but I want you to tell me." Severus sighed and rested his large hand over his stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Sirius stood up rubbing his hair.

"Shit Severus how are we going to deal with a child? The ministry is still after me and you're a teacher of a dangerous subject." Severus winced as Sirius used his full name, he only did that when he was really angry or really freaked out.

"I don't know Sirius." Severus said softly. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I guess you have to give up spying, I'll try to get that damn painting off the wall so that the baby won't wake up that bitchy woman every time it's hungry." Sirius looked around the dirty dark house wrinkling his nose.

"And I will definitely be dipping into the Black family volt to get this place gutted and redone. Kind of a depressing place for a child to grow up, I should know." Severus removed his chicken before turning and hugging Sirius tight. Sirius nibbled his ear, smiling and sitting Severus down, taking his hand and kissing it before a thoughtful look crossed his face. Severus continued eating the chicken strips and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"I'm not the marrying type!" Severus said feeling grouchy. Sirius grinned and stood kissing his forehead.

"You also said I wasn't your type and there was a non-magical snow ball's chance in hell that you would date me." Sirius said huskily making Severus shiver. He had said that, and ended up in the dog's bed two weeks later… he was so weak sometimes.

Sirius lifted Severus up and grinned, motioning to the table. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well we have to celebrate our new child." Sirius said grinning at Severus's look.

"'Celebrating' as you put it is how I ended up knocked up in the first place you horny dog." Severus snapped and finished his food. Sirius laid him back on the table and grinned. Severus felt heat rising from his cheeks as he fell deep into those eyes he fell in love with.

Fred and George were perverts, but at least they were perverts together. Right now Fred was thrusting into George who was on his hands and knees while they watched Sirius pound into their potions professor on the dining room table. They were hidden in a dark musty cupboard in the dining room corner. They thought that Severus made the most wonderful sex faces, never anything silly, but passion and pleasure filled.

"Fred harder, I'm close!" George whimpered back to his brother. Fred gripped George's hips tighter and sped up his pace. Just as Severus and Sirius came so did Fred and George, one into the other and one on the floor.

The two adults cleaned up fast and fixed their clothing before anyone caught them.

"So how do we tell everyone?" Severus asked, as they sat at the table and held each other's hands. Sirius shrugged and kissed Severus's knuckle softly.

"Tell everyone what?" The smooth sexy voice of Lucius Malfoy asked from the door way. Sirius turned and glared at him.

"Nothing of your concern" Sirius hissed in anger. Severus shook his head as his ex-boyfriend settled into a chair across from them and Sirius started bristling.

"Ah but I think it is my concern." Lucius sad, flicking his wand and making the cupboard open and making the twins fall out onto their face. The twins looked at the three men before making a hasty exit. Severus shook his head and continued sipping his tea.

"So Severus how far along are you?" Lucius asked like it was normal conversation.

"About 3 to 4 months." Severus answered coolly.

"Hey how come he knows?" Sirius growled. Severus rolled his eyes and gave Sirius a tired look.

"Relax mutt. I think everyone already knows about the brat. They were talking about it after you two left. Dumbledore is going to try to get you to give it up for adoption." Severus froze up and gripped his cup tight. Sirius tightened his hold on Severus.

"Over my dead body…"

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE HOUSE…

Fred and George stopped and melted themselves to the wall when they heard soft talking. It sounded like Dumbledore and a few of the order members.

"Dumbledore you know they will never agree to give up their child…" McGonagall said in a sad voice.

"Then maybe the baby should be born dead… We'll switch Severus's baby with a dead baby when it is born and then give it to a nice family. We won't lose our spy I promise." Dumbledore said. The twins quickly ran off. They had to warn someone…

4 MONTHS LATER…

Harry was bored… In his 7 month body he now had finger and toes and his lungs were slowly becoming strong in his chest. He stretched out and started kicking his mother's side; even though it was 2 in the morning and he knew he should be sleeping he couldn't bring himself to. Severus groaned and sat up, glaring at his stomach.

"Stupid brat!" Severus hissed. Sirius rolled over with a mumble and looked at his pregnant fiancé.

"He awake again?" Sirius mumbled.

"Yes and he's playing soccer with my kidneys again…" Severus mumbled looking at the clock.

"We have to get up anyways… our flight leaves in two hours…" Severus said slowly getting out of bed. They packed quickly and only things they needed. Sirius stuffed a never ending money pouch in his pack that was directly linked to his vaults.

"We better go before Dumbledore catches us…" Sirius said, helping his pregnant husband stand up. They slowly snuck through the house until they came to the front door. They were not expecting four ministry officials to be waiting for them outside the door, standing with a sad looking Dumbledore.

"It didn't have to be like this boys. You should have just handed over your baby…" Dumbledore said. Sirius put Severus behind him and pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Why do you want him so bad?" Sirius growled.

"Because he holds the soul of Harry Potter." The two men stared in shock at him.

"Now slowly go back inside and go to sleep. And then when Harry is reborn we will start to mold him into the perfect weapon." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly like manner. Sirius looked at Severus and kissed him deeply.

"Severus… I love you…" Sirius whispered. Severus felt tears run down his face.

"I love you too…" Severus whispered back. Sirius leaped from the door way and threw a few spells at Dumbledore and the officials.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore shouted, the green spell hitting Sirius in the chest. Severus let out a scream of pain when he watched Sirius fall lifelessly to the ground. A loud pop sounded through the night air as Severus disapperated.

NEW YORK…

Severus stumbled through the snow, tears running down his face and blood dripping down between his legs. He held his stomach and limped as fast as he could down a long driveway, pounding at the door he came too.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Severus screamed, pounding as hard as he could on the door to the school he came across. He felt light headed as the door open and he fell into two strong arms.

"Harry… his name is Harry…" Severus whispered to the man before darkness over took him.

Logan stared in shock at the bloody pregnant man who fell into his arms. He turned and screamed for help, carrying him through the house to the hospital underground.

IN THE STOMACH…

Harry fought for his lift as blood filled his safe bubble in his mother's stomach.

"No Severus please don't die! You need to raise me!" Harry cried in his head. Finally light blinded him and he was pulled out by two strong hands.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

YAY! First fanfic in a long time! My second crossover! I almost cried when I killed Sirius but it had to happen! I'm sorry please don't flame! Love you all and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of Snowball's Chance! Got some of the best reviews ever! Thank you all! As a reward here is chapter two with no ranting from me!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+  
>Harry was scowling up at the ceiling as he sat wrapping up in a thick blanket and lay in a plastic dome like thing. He didn't know where his mother Severus was and it was pissing him off. A kind woman with red hair came into his view and smiled, reaching into his bed place and picking him up.<p>

"Hey there cutie" She said happily, rocking him softly.

"Jean leave him be. You know how you get when you hold children." Another man said to the woman named Jean.

"But Scott he's so cute." Jean said, placing him back in the plastic crib. Charles chose that time to show up in his wheel chair, walking out of Harry's sight and speaking.

"How is he?" Charles asked.

"He's doing surprisingly well for someone who lost so much blood. But I think most of it was water surrounding the baby. And transferring Some of Logan's blood to him really helped." Jean said. Logan appeared, making Harry stare.

"How is bloody man?" Logan asked. Harry scowled and started wailing his anger.

"Logan what did you do?" Jean yelled at him.

"I didn't touch the brat!" Logan shouted in his defense. Jean picked him up and Harry smirked at Logan.

"He just smirked at me!" Logan yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. Harry shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Jean looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Babies can't smirk Logan." Everyone turned when Severus started groaning.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier. Can you tell me your name and how you got here?" Severus looked at the kind man in the wheel chair.

"My name is Severus… Severus Snape…" He whispered.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Severus sat back rocking Harry as everyone in the room digested what he said.

"So… You're a wizard…" Logan said.

"Yes I've dealt with wizards before. They are just extremely powerful mutants who believe in controlling their powers with the illusion of wands and spells. They're powers can be handed down through their blood which is why there are so many of them. They try to say a few of my students are wizards every year when they turn 11." Charles said. Severus couldn't bring himself to be angry with the man, especially since the wizarding government just killed the only man he had ever loved.

"Well welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. Maybe you'd even like to teach a parenting class, I do have a few pregnant mutants who could use your help." Severus looked down at Harry who looked back at him with wise eyes.

"I'm a new father myself… but I'd love to help. It's the least I can do for you guys saving my life and Harry's." Severus said. Charles smiled and looked at Harry.

"He has very adult thoughts." Charles said. Harry scowled at him.

"Yeah I know. He holds the soul of a 15 year old boy." Severus said without missing a beat. Everyone in the room went silent. Only Charles seemed unfazed and pet Harry's hair, making him yawn.

6 MONTHS LATER…

Severus was always amazed at the inventions of muggles. First Logan showed him cars and motorcycles, the newer American ones, and now the school was forcing him to chaperone a museum visit. He was glad at that point that he had been forced to go.

With mind training from Charles that even Dumbledore couldn't manage Severus was able to listen to Harry's thoughts much easier, and have a conversation if he so wished. Harry was happy for a person to bug.

"I can't see! Can't you hold me up like the beginning of lion king?" Harry yelled at his mother in his head.

"Hush I'm trying to listen." Severus said, continuing to push Harry in a comfy looking stroller.

"I want to listen and see too. But a certain lady with a huge ass is in front of me blocking my view." Harry snapped. Severus sighed and moved to show the tour guide who was talking about dinosaurs. The other mutant kids listened excitedly and Severus smiled softly at the other mutant male dads. Most of them were under age and had fled from their parents or boyfriends in order to protect their little miracles. Severus was amazed that Charles had been more than happy to take them in and support them until they got their high school diplomas and jobs.

A dark force made Severus freeze and turn. The world seemed to go in slow motion as he saw Voldemort standing a few feet away, watching him with those red eyes. Severus took Harry out of his stroller slowly. Harry felt it too and watched Voldemort with intense eyes. Deatheaters joined Voldemort and Severus looked at the mutant children and other teachers who hadn't noticed. With a look back to Voldemort Severus took off, avoiding a red stunner spell. People started screaming as Severus ran past them and the deatheaters followed, throwing spell after spell after him.

Harry's eyes glowed and he looked at a dire wolf painting. The dire wolf leaped from the painting between him and the death eaters and rushed them, taking a few out before it was brought down.

Logan looked over the crowd for Severus and was shocked to see that he was the one being chased. Growling he took off after the group. A few students followed him, wanting to save their professor.

Severus made it outside to the maze garden and hid behind a grass wall, panting and holding Harry tighter.

"How did he find us?" Harry hissed. He didn't like how pale and sweaty Severus was looking.

"He must have tracked my apparition to the school and then followed us here." Severus panted, letting his body slide down the wall. Harry pushed some of his healing magic into Severus, making the man look at him.

"You shouldn't have to take care of me…" Severus whispered.

"I'm not. I'm helping you. It's what people who love you do." Harry said, placing his small hand on Severus's cheek. Severus smiled and kissed his hand. They both turned fast when a twig broken and Logan located them.

"You guys alright?" Logan asked, picking Severus up bridal style. Severus blushed and Harry smirked.

"We're fine. How are the students?" Severus asked.

"They are fine; took out the people chasing you with ease. The scaly guy got away before I could slice him a new one though. You sure you're ok?" Logan asked.

"I will be." Severus whispered, letting his head rest on Logan's shoulder. Harry looked up at Logan when he knew Severus was asleep.

"Kiss him!" Harry yelled at Logan.

"Don't be gross." Logan mumbled, starting to walk out of the maze. Harry scowled at him.

"You calling my mom gross?" Harry hissed.

"What? No! He's handsome I just… He's sleeping!" Logan growled to the six month old.

"So? Makes it romantic" Harry said matter of factly.

"How would you know about romance?" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"I listen to my mom when he reads romance novels in his head." Harry said. Logan rolled his eyes and located the school group easily. Jean ran over looking Severus over.

"Is he alright?" Jean asked in worry.

"He's fine. Those idiots that were chasing him all taken care of?" Logan asked. Jean nodded.

"We're taking a few back to the school for the professor to look into." Jean said. Logan nodded and they piled back into the van to drive quickly to the school.

Severus woke up an hour later and went downstairs to find Harry. He froze and almost bolted when he saw Voldemort sitting on one of the couches, sipping coffee peacefully with Charles and the rest of the staff.

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"I've come to make a peace treaty." Voldemort said, putting the cup down.

"He didn't mean for what happened in the museum to happen. I've checked his mind and all he wants is no interference from you or Harry." Charles said. Severus slowly sat down and stared at the man who had made his life misery since he was in school.

"As long as the war doesn't spill over this way… you won't get any interference from me or Harry. But there is one more condition." Severus said.

"What would that be?" Voldemort said.

"I want Lucius and Draco Malfoy freed from your service and allowed to come here. And I want the Weasley twins to be brought here as well… UNHARMED." Severus said, looking at Voldemort with a brave face. Voldemort grinned and waved his hand.

"Then it will be done. By the end of the month those four people will be here unharmed." Voldemort promised. Severus nodded and looked back down at the table.

"Then I will be taking my leave." Voldemort said, standing from the chair.

"Voldemort…" Severus spoke up. Voldemort turned and looked at him.

"Is Sirius Black really dead?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes. None of my spies have heard of him since he died protecting you." Voldemort said truthfully.

"Thank you." Severus said, wiping his eyes fast. Sirius was dead for good. It was better for Severus that way.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Severus sat at the kitchen table, sipping some scotch under a single light and musing over his life. A heavy body settled next to him and poured himself a scotch as well.

"Rough day?" Logan asked. Severus nodded and took another sip.

"Well at least your friends will be here" Logan said, rubbing his shoulder. Severus nodded again and sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Yes…" Severus whispered. Logan ran his hand to behind Severus's neck and lifted his head up. Severus looked up into Logan's large blue eyes and gasped through his nose when Logan placed his lips on his. Severus wrapped his arms around that strong neck and begged to be held, which Logan was happy to comply with.

ARRIVAL…

Severus ran down the driveway to meet his godson. They embraced in a tight hug laughing. Severus felt like he was going to cry as Draco held onto him tight.

"I was afraid you were dead too!" Draco cried.

"No… Sirius gave his life for me to get away…" Severus whispered. Draco smiled and held up a parchment.

"What is this?" Severus asked, taking it and opening it. He gasped when he saw a bank number and a balance of over one billion American dollars.

"Sirius transferred the entire Black family fortune to America before he died. The goblins trusted me to give that to you. I wouldn't have been able to get to the money anyways, the goblins in America are worse than the ones at Gringott's. Severus smiled and placed the parchment in his jacket and turned to hug his friend Lucius.

"Lucius I'm so glad you're here…" Severus said. Lucius smiled and pulled back.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I'd like you to meet my husbands." Lucius said, motioning to some very pregnant Weasley twins. Severus burst into laughter.

"Only you Lucius Malfoy!" Severus shouted. Logan appeared and put a hand around Severus's waist.

"Who is the blonde?" Logan growled. Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"Severus how do you always manage to get the jealous bastards who think they have more muscle than they do?" Lucius asked. Severus quickly got in front of Logan and stopped him from punching out the blonde.

"Logan this is Lucius Malfoy and his HUSBANDS Fred and George." Severus said. Fred and George looked at each other snickering.

Harry crawled down the drive towards the group scowling. He would not be left out damn it!

"Ma!" Harry cried out with his lips. He was just learning how to speak and that was his favorite word. Severus turned and picked him up.

"You shouldn't use magic to get out of your crib." Severus said. Harry scowled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who is this?" Lucius asked.

"This is my son Harry." Severus said. He took a deep breath and started explaining how his son Harry held the soul of Harry Potter.

"Wow… you just can't have a baby can you? You have to have Harry bloody Potter." Lucius said. Harry blew a raspberry at him and buried his face into Severus's neck.

"Yeah it's complicated…" Severus said shrugging. Draco looked up and caught sight of Archangel, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"Who is that…" Draco asked. Severus looked up and shrugged.

"We call him Archangel." Severus said. Draco tugged his sleeve.

"Introduce me."

"I don't know him that well" Severus said "Ask Logan to introduce you." Draco turned to Logan who was still glaring at Lucius.

"Logan! Introduce me to Archangel!" Draco shouted. Logan scowled at him and whistled loudly. Archangel looked down and landed smoothly next to Logan.

"What's up Logan?"

"Archangel this is…"

"Draco"

"This is Draco. Draco this is Archangel." Logan said and walked away. Archangel smiled and offered his hand to Draco.

"Want me to show you around?" Draco took it happily.

"I'd love that."

5 YEARS LATER…

Severus rocked softly on the back porch swing-bench and relaxed his hands on his large stomach. Harry ran around with Lucia and Georgia in the huge back yard. Logan settled next to him with a beer in hand.

"How was the mission?" Severus asked.

"It was alright." Logan said, resting a hand on Severus's stomach. Logan never liked to talk about missions when he got home so Severus always dropped it.

"How are they?" Logan asked, placing a gentle kiss on Severus's stomach.

"They are doing fine." Severus said, petting Logan's hair. Logan laid his head in Severus's lap and fell asleep, the beer falling to the ground. Severus continued to pet him, watching as his three year old grand-god child joined with chasing Harry. Life was good.

PROLOG

As it turned out Voldemort led the wizarding world much better than the ministry ever could. Deaths went down and graduation rates at Hogwarts went up. He established peace treaties with neighboring countries and improved orphanages. He did everything right including stopping with the senseless killing of muggles. Everyone but the Order of the Phoenix was happy under the rule of Voldemort.

Severus and Logan got married and had triplets; two boys and a little girl. Together they named them Charles Sirius Howlett, Lisa Lily Howlett, and Kristopher James Howlett. Harry was very happy with his new brothers and sister.

Harry slowly forgot who he was, becoming a newer, happier child. Severus was his favorite person and he would sometimes shout for him just to hear him. Life was good.

As an anniversary gift Logan set up three grave stones in the back yard for James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. It touched Severus dearly and it was how the triplets came to be.

Lucius and the twins had four kids. Draco and Archangel got married and had 2 children. Draco joined the X-Man team but quit after his first child came into the world. They all stayed at the school as professors.

UP IN HEAVEN…

Sirius looked down and smiled before turning to the important thing at hand. James, Lily, and he were in the middle of a strip poker game, in which Sirius and James were losing.

"You ok with Severus with being with another man?" James asked, trying to distract him.

"I'm dead. He's alive. I think I'll be ok" Sirius said putting his hand down and grinning. Lily and James moaned when he showed a full house. Lily and James both took off an article of clothing.

"I can't wait until he dies though. It will be nice to see him!" Sirius said happily.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#%^&()_+~!#$^&*()_+

And done! Sorry if any of you think it's short but I think it's great and all that matters is what I think! Muahahahaha! But I will be putting out another story really soon! So keep a look out!


End file.
